


In the Unlucky Event

by merryofsoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bad Luck, M/M, Minor Injuries, semi-graphic description of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Five times bad luck befalls Soonyoung when Seungcheol is around, and one time when it turns around.





	In the Unlucky Event

**Author's Note:**

> Title pretty much stolen from Judy Blume's "In the Unlikely Event". 
> 
> Thank you to tullycat for the beta! ❤️This kind of came out of nowhere, but I had fun writing it and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! :) 
> 
> **NOTE:** Please see the end notes if you'd rather not read about blood/description of a minor injury.

****

**The Tire Incident**

Soonyoung stumbles off the train just after midnight, yawning and shivering. It’s nearing spring, but not quite there yet, so the night air is still cold enough to hurt. All he wants to do is collapse into bed and sleep for twelve hours straight.

It’s been a shitty travel day — multiple delays resulting in missed connections — and he’d finally gotten on the last train for the night, which means he showed up back home right after the busses stopped running. He doesn’t really have the extra money to call a cab, but it’s not like he has another choice with Wonwoo stuck at his parents’ for an extra day, and Joshua not having a driver’s license. 

He’s just pulling up the number for the cab company on his phone when he hears: “Soonyoung-ah!”

Looking up, he sees someone waving at him from next to a parked car. It takes Soonyoung a second to recognize the person, but he smiles when he realizes it’s Seungcheol, Wonwoo’s roommate. He hurries down the steps from the platform, shoes clanging on the metal, and makes his way over to Seungcheol’s car.

“What’re you doing here?” Soonyoung asks, smiling through his confusion.

“Wonwoo texted me,” Seungcheol explains. “He felt bad that he couldn’t get you like usual, and then when he heard you missed your train, he asked me to pick you up.”

“You didn’t have to do this,” Soonyoung says. “It’s too much.”

“Well, I’m here.” Seungcheol smiles and reaches out to take Soonyoung’s bag to put in the backseat. “Here. Get in the car. It’s freezing.”

Soonyoung scrambles into the front seat, pressing his hands against the heat blasting from the vents and sighing in relief. It smells like fresh laundry, courtesy of the air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror, and Seungcheol has some indie album playing. Seungcheol gets in, buckles up, and adjusts the music before getting the car moving. 

“Thanks for this,” Soonyoung says after a few minutes. “I really would’ve been okay taking a cab.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Seungcheol responds with a grin. “I’m happy to do it.”

“Don’t you have work early in the morning?” Soonyoung asks. He can’t remember exactly what Seungcheol does, but he does know that whenever he’s at Wonwoo’s apartment, Seungcheol is practically never there due to the demands of his job. 

“I quit,” Seungcheol replies. Soonyoung gapes, but doesn’t know what to say. Not having a job? In this economy? Seungcheol glances at him and laughs. “I have a new job, it’s okay.”

“Oh,” Soonyoung says. “Oh, good.”

“I don’t have to be there until noon,” Seungcheol continues. “So picking you up isn’t a problem at all. Plus, it’s not like it’s out of the way.”

That part is true. Soonyoung and Joshua live only a few streets away from Seungcheol and Wonwoo, which is perfect for hanging out. Soonyoung wants to thank Seungcheol again, or ask how he can repay him, but the warmth of Seungcheol’s car is lulling him to sleep. Seungcheol hums along to the music as he drives, and Soonyoung finds himself nodding off easily, curled toward the window. 

He thinks he might sleep all the way to his apartment, but that idea comes to a screeching halt — literally. There’s a loud _BANG_ and the car swerves dangerously for a second before Seungcheol jerks the wheel and straightens it out with a loud, “Holy _fuck._ ” Soonyoung’s eyes snap open and he looks out at the road in a panic as Seungcheol comes to a stop on the side of the road.

“Did you hit something?” Tears immediately well up. “Oh no. Did you hit an animal?” 

“No!” Seungcheol replies hurriedly, putting the car in park. “Fuck. I hope not.” 

Soonyoung blinks rapidly and sniffles as Seungcheol gets out and circles the car. It’s not long before he’s opening the door again and reaching in under the wheel. He pulls a lever and Soonyoung hears the trunk pop.

“I have a flat tire,” Seungcheol says gravely. 

Soonyoung heaves a sigh of relief. “That’s it?”

“Well, it’s not a small thing,” Seungcheol replies. Soonyoung grins sheepishly. 

“I’ll hold the flashlight,” Soonyoung says. He gets out of the car and zips his jacket up, yawning and trying to muffle it in the collar. He was really looking forward to sleeping in his own bed tonight, but it looks like that’s going to be postponed. 

“No, you should stay in the car,” Seungcheol says. “It’s too cold!”

“I’m fine!” Soonyoung replies with a grin. “Besides, you need me.”

Seungcheol looks like he wants to argue, but seems to realize Soonyoung is right. He lets Soonyoung follow him to the back of the car without further argument. 

“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol says as he tugs the spare tire and car jack from the trunk. He hands Soonyoung the flashlight from his well-stocked emergency kit.

“For what?” Soonyoung asks, flicking the flashlight on and off a few times as he bounces on his feet to warm up. “It’s not your fault.”

“You would’ve been home already if you’d taken a cab,” Seungcheol says with a frown. 

“Yeah, but then I would’ve had to make awkward conversation with the driver,” Soonyoung points out. “I’d much rather spend time with you.”

“Oh,” Seungcheol says. “That’s...thank you?”

Soonyoung laughs. He’s always liked Seungcheol, but never really got to know him since he was always working. He doesn’t mind spending one-on-one time with him. Especially not when he has gossip to discuss. 

“So, apparently nine years of friendship means nothing to Wonwoo,” Soonyoung says. Seungcheol blinks at him in surprise, which is fair since Soonyoung brought this up out of nowhere. “I need to know how many nights Jeonghan-hyung is staying over. He won’t tell me.”

“Oh.” Seungcheol leans the spare tire against the side of the car and pins Soonyoung with a long-suffering look. “Almost every night. He uses all the hot water.”

“I knew it!” Soonyoung crows, throwing his arms up in victory. Seungcheol reaches up and tugs his arm down, aiming the flashlight at the flat tire. “God, I hope they get married.”

“Oh my god?” Seungcheol says with a laugh. “We’re way too young to get married.”

“Okay, but _eventually,_ ” Soonyoung insists. “Do you want to hear about their ten year plan according to me?”

Seungcheol laughs again, but nods and sits down and puts the jack into place. Soonyoung keeps the flashlight steady and starts to talk.

****

**The Kitchen Incident**

“Can you open this for me?”

Wonwoo takes the bottle of soda from Soonyoung and attempts to twist the cap, frowning when it doesn’t crack open. He hands it to Jeonghan, who looks annoyed when he ends up with similar results. It gets passed to Hansol, who gives it a valiant effort, but it remains unopened.

“Oh, give it,” Chan says, giving them all a disbelieving look before taking the bottle from Hansol and trying his hardest. When it doesn’t budge for him either, he glances at them out of the corner of his eye before turning away and trying again, hiding the bottle between himself and the arm of the couch.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Soonyoung says, taking the soda from Chan. “I’ll cut it in the kitchen or something.”

“Just wait,” Wonwoo says. “Seungcheol is on his way home and he’s bringing more.”

“Seungcheol is on his way?” Soonyoung asks. Jeonghan looks up from the board game on the coffee table and raises an eyebrow at Soonyoung. Soonyoung looks to Hansol, who shrugs, and Chan, who is also smirking. Soonyoung shrugs, not sure what Jeonghan is trying to imply. Jeonghan smiles to himself and turns back to the game. “It’s just, he’s never back so early, but he did say he quit his other job.”

“And it’s good thing too,” Jeonghan says, picking a card and moving his piece with an aggressive flourish. “That company was sucking the soul out of him.”

“I think he stopped sleeping,” Wonwoo says. “But he tried to hide it.”

“Where does he work now?” Soonyoung asks, going back to trying to twist the soda cap off. It’s at the point where it’s hurting his hand, the skin turning red and sore. Hansol is still watching Soonyoung’s struggle with a grin on his face. Soonyoung sticks his tongue out in response.

“An animal shelter,” Jeonghan answers. Soonyoung stops what’s he doing. “The same one as Mingyu, actually. That’s part of how he got the job so quick.”

“Oh,” he says. He kind of cradles the soda to his chest and sighs a little. “That’s…so sweet.”

When he looks up, Jeonghan is full-on smirking at him. Hansol looks up and glances between them a few times before seeming to get it. 

“Oh, hyung,” Hansol says. Chan snickers, and then turns to hide it in Hansol’s shoulder when Soonyoung shoots him a betrayed look. 

“‘Oh?’” Wonwoo repeats, looking up from the board. He looks between Hansol’s fond smile, Jeonghan and Chan’s smirks, and Soonyoung’s blushing face. “ _Oh._ Really?” He sighs and shakes his head. “Soonyoung, I’ve been roommates with him for an entire year and now you develop a crush on him?”

“Hey,” Soonyoung says, wounded. “He was never around before. I never really got to know him.”

“And now they’ve shared a near death experience,” Jeonghan says. 

“Is changing a flat tire considered near death?” Wonwoo questions. 

“I’m going to get something to open this,” Soonyoung interrupts, cheeks burning. 

“Hurry up,” Wonwoo says. “It’s your turn.” 

Soonyoung can’t find the kitchen scissors anywhere, but he does find a knife that will do the job just fine. He tries to wedge the knife on the line where the safety seal is supposed to break apart, frowning when it slips off. As he works he hears Seungcheol get home and greet their friends before coming into the kitchen. His hands are full of plastic bags filled with snacks and drinks. 

“Hi!” Soonyoung says cheerfully, glancing up from his project and smiling at Seungcheol. 

“Hi,” Seungcheol replies with a grin as he dumps his haul on the counter, but it quickly turns into a frown. “What’re you doing?”

“The safety seal fused together,” Soonyoung says. “It won’t crack or anything.”

“Let me try,” Seungcheol says. He steps closer and eyes the knife and bottle in Soonyoung’s hands warily. “That looks dangerous.”

“It’s fine,” Soonyoung reassures him. “I think I’ve almost got it.”

“Still—”

Soonyoung gasps as the knife slips, scraping along the plastic of the bottle and straight into his hand. He drops the knife with a clatter and gapes at the cut, not comprehending it for a second. It’s only when the blood starts to well up that he realizes what he’s done. 

“Oops.”

“Holy shit,” Seungcheol says. He takes Soonyoung gently by the elbow and tugs him to the sink. Soonyoung stares at the blood dripping down his wrist.

“What happened?” Jeonghan calls from the other room. Soonyoung hears a stampede of footsteps approach the kitchen quickly and then stop short. “Oh. Oh no.”

“Oh, sick,” Hansol says. 

“Soonyoung-ah, what did you do?” Wonwoo asks. He comes closer and peers curiously at Soonyoung’s hand. “Oh my god. Did you cut your finger off?”

“No!” Soonyoung cries as Jeonghan gags behind him. “It’s fine! I just need a Band-Aid.”

“Um,” Seungcheol says. “Are you sure about that?”

“I mean, I think I saw the inside of my hand—” More gagging from Jeonghan. “But it’s fine. It doesn’t even hurt!” 

“We’re going to the hospital,” Wonwoo and Seungcheol say at the same time. They glance at each other in surprise, and Soonyoung tugs his hand away from Seungcheol carefully. 

“I can take myself, it’s fine,” Soonyoung replies. “I don’t want to be annoying—”

“Shit, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo says. “This isn’t you being annoying. I’m not letting you take a dirty bus to the hospital and get hepatitis on the way.”

“I think you need to take care of Jeonghan-hyung,” Soonyoung says, nodding to the man in question. He’s sitting against the wall, head down and hands clenched tight on his knees. Hansol is patting the top of his head with a concerned look on his face. 

“Jeonghan, did you even see any of the blood?” Seungcheol asks, sounding a little amused. Jeonghan’s only response is a groan. Wonwoo looks between his boyfriend and his oldest friend, clearly torn. 

“I’ll take you,” Seungcheol says. 

“You just got home—”

“What about me or Chan?” Hansol asks. 

Seungcheol makes a face. “Did you guys forget that you don’t have licenses?” He opens a drawer and digs around for a second before coming up with a First Aid kit. He pulls out some gauze and a small roll of tape.

“I have my license!” Chan calls from the other room. 

“Please don’t let him drive me,” Soonyoung whispers in horror. “I’ll just take the bus. Really.”

“Hand,” Seungcheol says. Soonyoung holds it out and watches as Seungcheol wraps it efficiently with the gauze and secures it with the tape. He smooths the last piece of tape down and repeats: “I’m taking you.”

Soonyoung continues to protest through Wonwoo and Seungcheol helping him into his coat and shoes in the entryway, and he’s still protesting as he gets into Seungcheol’s car. 

“This is really too much,” Soonyoung says. “Just drop me out front and I’ll be fine.” 

Seungcheol reaches across him for his seat belt and secures it. 

“Are you listening to me?” Soonyoung demands. 

“Of course,” Seungcheol replies as he starts the car. “I’m choosing to ignore you.”

Soonyoung sputters. “But why!”

Seungcheol smiles at him, though it looks strained. Soonyoung doesn’t know what he did to make Seungcheol worry about him so much, but he doesn’t hate it. It makes something warm and light flutter in his chest. 

“What kind of hyung would I be if I didn’t wait for you when your life is in the balance?” Seungcheol asks. 

“You think this could be life threatening?” Soonyoung asks, injecting faux-seriousness into his voice. Seungcheol’s face loses all humor as he gapes at Soonyoung. 

“No, I was just kidding. You’re gonna be fine, Soonyoung.”

“Relax, hyung,” Soonyoung says. “I was kidding too.”

Seungcheol slows to a stop at a red light and pins Soonyoung with a disbelieving look. 

“The disrespect,” he mutters, but he’s finally smiling as the light turns green and Soonyoung’s giggles fill the car. 

****

**The Elevator Incident**

Soonyoung steps into the elevator and presses the button for Wonwoo’s floor. The bag of take-out bumps against his thigh, emitting the delicious scent of curry, and Soonyoung’s stomach rumbles. He practically ran here from the restaurant because he was so ready to eat, and the last few minutes of waiting might actually kill him.

Someone slides in just as the doors close, flashing a friendly smile at Soonyoung. Soonyoung grins back when he realizes it’s Seungcheol, and when Seungcheol recognizes him, his polite smile turns into a full blown grin. 

“Soonyoung-ah!” Seungcheol says. “How’s your hand?” 

Two weeks and four stitches later, all Soonyoung has left from the kitchen incident is a curved scar between his thumb and forefinger, barely two inches long.

“Still attached,” Soonyoung jokes. Seungcheol shoots him a dirty look and Soonyoung laughs. “It’s fine, really. Good as new. See?” He holds his hand out for Seungcheol to see. Seungcheol catches it and draws it closer, pressing a gentle thumb to the center of Soonyoung’s palm as he inspects the scar. 

“Does it hurt?”

Soonyoung, focused on the serious look on Seungcheol’s face, almost forgets to answer.

“Oh, um.” Soonyoung swallows. “No?”

Seungcheol pins him with a disbelieving look, which is fair. 

“Just a little,” Soonyoung amends. “It gets kind of achey.” 

Seungcheol hums, and for a split second, Soonyoung thinks he’s going to press a kiss to Soonyoung’s scar. He can almost imagine how soft Seungcheol’s lips would be against his skin. He’s so wrapped up in this thought that when the elevator jolts to a halt and the lights flicker, he’s even more thrown off than he normally would be. 

“Ha,” Soonyoung says. “What the hell?” 

Seungcheol frowns and reaches for the buttons, but before he can press the number for his floor again, the elevator jerks. 

“Oh no,” Soonyoung says. A voice crackles to life on the intercom that he always took note of, but hoped he’d never have to use. 

“Soonyoung-ah.” Seungcheol is frowning at him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Soonyoung says. His voice sounds weird in his ears and he clears his throat. “Why?”

“I just said your name like three times,” Seungcheol says. “Oh shit. Are you claustrophobic?”

Soonyoung lets out a brief laugh. “No.”

“Then why are you sitting on the floor?”

Soonyoung looks around, and sure enough, he’s sitting on the floor. He still has one hand in Seungcheol’s, which is embarrassing, but when he goes to tug it away, Seungcheol doesn’t let go. Instead he crouches down in front of Soonyoung. 

“I don’t know what to do for claustrophobia,” Seungcheol says, looking helpless. 

“It’s not really that I’m claustrophobic? It’s just—what if the elevator falls?” Soonyoung closes his eyes as his stomach rolls unpleasantly. “Yeah. It’s definitely more of a falling and possible death thing.”

He closes his eyes and leans back against the wall. Seungcheol mutters a curse and moves closer.

“It’ll be okay,” Seungcheol murmurs. “It won’t even be that long of a wait. They’re already working on it.”

Soonyoung cracks an eye open to look at Seungcheol, who has rearranged himself to sit on the ground, his shins brushing the toes of Soonyoung’s sneakers.

“Just— don’t let go?” Soonyoung hates how small his voice sounds, and he wants to close his eyes again, but he waits until he gets a nod from Seungcheol. 

“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol says a little while later. Soonyoung’s eyes fly open. 

“How is this possibly your fault?” 

“I feel like bad shit keeps happening to you when I’m around,” Seungcheol says. He’s frowning and looking down and to the side, and not at Soonyoung at all. “I’m like your bad luck charm.”

“Hyung, c’mon,” Soonyoung says. 

“It’s true! First the flat tire, then the knife thing, and now this.”

“Two of those things are flukes,” Soonyoung says. “The knife was me being stupid.”

Seungcheol snorts. “Yeah. That was pretty stupid.”

“Hey,” Soonyoung says with a pout. He lets his head fall to his knees. “You’re supposed to say, ‘It’s okay, Soonyoung-ah, accidents happen.’”

“Awww.” Seungcheol’s free hand lands lightly on the back of Soonyoung’s neck and he squeezes gently. 

“You’re still not saying it,” Soonyoung mumbles. 

“I’m not going to,” Seungcheol says. “You should be more careful.”

Soonyoung scoffs and falls silent. It’s so quiet in the elevator. All he can hear is the sound of their breathing. He can almost imagine the sound of the elevator cables creaking. 

The next thing he hears is Seungcheol humming. It takes him a few bars to place the song, but soon enough it clicks as one of the songs Seungcheol had played in his car — and that Soonyoung had looked up later when he was alone. Seungcheol sings a few lines, and then abruptly switches back to humming, as if he didn’t mean to sing in the first place. Soonyoung smiles into his knees. 

One song weaves into another, and before Soonyoung realizes it, the elevator starts moving again. Seungcheol pulls him to his feet, and as soon as the doors open, they both rush out into the hallway. 

“I’m taking the stairs forever,” Soonyoung says immediately. 

“We’re on the tenth floor,” Seungcheol points out.

“My ass will be great, then.”

“Ah.” Seungcheol suddenly clears his throat. “That’s true.”

A cry of “Yah!” travels down the hallway, and they turn simultaneously to see Jeonghan leaning out of the doorway to Seungcheol and Wonwoo’s apartment. 

“Where have you been?” Jeonghan calls. “We’re starving!” His gaze drops down, and following it, Soonyoung sees that he and Seungcheol are still holding hands. He drops Seungcheol’s hand hurriedly and cups the back of his neck, embarrassed. It means nothing to Seungcheol, who was just holding his hand to keep him from freaking out, but Jeonghan knows about Soonyoung’s growing crush on Seungcheol. 

“Hyung,” Soonyoung says, hurrying forward and leaving Seungcheol to follow at a slower pace. If he moves fast enough maybe the slight breeze will cool his burning cheeks. “You won’t believe what just happened.”

****

**The Omen Incident**

Soonyoung approaches Joshua’s door and knocks gently. The strumming that has filled the apartment for the entire afternoon stops.

“Yeah?”

Soonyoung takes that as permission to ease the door open. Joshua’s sitting by the window, as if he’d been staring soulfully out the window as he played. 

“I was gonna head out for a walk,” Soonyoung says. “Do you want to come?”

“I’m okay,” Joshua replies. 

“Well, do you need anything?” Soonyoung asks. 

Joshua shakes his head again. “I’m okay. Thanks, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung tries to hide his frown as he pulls the door shut again. Joshua has been in his room for most of the day after hanging out with Seokmin the night before. Soonyoung knows this is heartsickness at its worst, and he doesn’t know how to help Joshua. He thought maybe some fresh air would do Joshua some good. 

He decides that he’ll still go for the walk — he can only listen to so many pining songs — and stop into a convenience store to get some ice cream. If Joshua is going to be sad, the least Soonyoung can do is ply him with ice cream and movies and be sad with him. 

It’s a nice afternoon, and Soonyoung smiles as he sets off down the street. His smile only grows when he sees a dog tied up outside the store, sitting and waiting patiently for its owner. 

“Ahhh,” Soonyoung coos. “Hello!”

The dog perks up and wags its tail when it realizes someone is paying attention to it. Soonyoung goes to close the last of the distance, but stops short when his steps on something that is decidedly not the sidewalk. Looking down, he sees he’s managed to step in a large pile of fresh dog shit. 

“Oh, my _god._ ” He looks up at the dog, who is still as cute as ever, but at least has the decency to look a little guilty now. Soonyoung hops on one foot until he gets to the bench. He feels bad as he scrapes the sole of his shoe in the lower railing, but he also doesn’t want to walk around like this.

“Hello— oh, Soonyoung?” 

Soonyoung looks up to see Seungcheol exiting the store, bag dangling from his hand. Seungcheol’s expression changes from happy to horrified in a split second after he realizes what Soonyoung is doing. 

“Oh no,” Seungcheol groans. “Oh _no._ ”

“It’s okay!” Soonyoung says immediately, and then excitedly: “Is this your dog? When did you get a dog?!”

“It’s not okay, oh my god,” Seungcheol says. He cups the dog’s head in his hands and stares at it seriously. “Seojin-ah, what have you done?”

“It’s really not a big deal,” Soonyoung says. 

“I’ll get something for you to clean your shoes off,” Seungcheol says, already turning back toward the store.

“You don’t have to—”

“Please—let me,” Seungcheol interrupts. “I _told_ you I was your bad luck charm. This just proves it.”

“Hyung—”

But Seungcheol is already heading back into the convenience store, shaking his head as he goes. Soonyoung takes a seat on the bench to wait. 

“Seojin, huh?” Soonyoung says to the dog. “I’m Soonyoung. It’s nice to meet you.” Seojin pants and moves closer, butting her head into Soonyoung’s thighs. He gets the message and pets her head softly. 

“You know, this is the worst thing that’s happened to me since the last time I saw your dad,” Soonyoung says quietly. “You’re lucky you’re both so cute. I can’t even get mad at you guys.”

The rustling of a plastic bag makes Soonyoung turn around, and Seungcheol is standing there, face a light pink. 

“Oh— you’re back!”

“Here.” Seungcheol holds out a water bottle and some paper towels. Soonyoung makes quick work of cleaning off his shoe, and when he’s done, Seungcheol even has hand sanitizer waiting for him. 

“You really thought of everything,” Soonyoung says admiringly. “Thank you.”

“God, don’t thank me,” Seungcheol says miserably. “It’s my fault you needed that stuff in the first place.” 

“When did you get Seojin?” Soonyoung asks, changing the topic to something that he knows will make Seungcheol happy. “Wonwoo didn’t tell me there was a dog at the apartment.”

“Would that have gotten you to come over sooner?” Seungcheol jokes.

“Well—” Soonyoung says, feeling flustered. Seungcheol had been waiting for him to come over again? 

“I’m kidding,” Seungcheol says quickly, and then before Soonyoung can catch up, goes back to the original point. “I brought her home from work. She’s so sweet and I just knew when I met her that it was meant to be.”

“That’s so cute,” Soonyoung says. “Seojin means ‘omen,’ right?” 

“Yeah,” Seungcheol says with a smile. “It’s supposed to be a good name for a dog that brings good luck into your life, though she seems to have done the opposite here.”

“Aw, don’t say that,” Soonyoung says. Seojin’s head is still resting on his thigh and she looks up at him with loving eyes. “She’s just being a dog.”

Besides, Soonyoung disagrees with Seungcheol. Unfortunate incident aside, Soonyoung is happy he ran into Seungcheol and got to spend a little time with him. Plus, he got to meet a cute dog. Seojin is more than living up to her name. 

****

**The Meat Incident**

Soonyoung shoves a hat on his head as he leaves the dance studio, twisting it around so it sits backwards. It’s been an exhausting day, and he wants to eat, shower, and sleep in that order. Normally he’d shower first and then head to the restaurant to meet his friends, but his stomach is saying otherwise tonight.

He’s the last to arrive, so he settles down next to Seungkwan at the table with a happy sigh. His friends call out greetings as he gets himself situated. Minghao is on Seungkwan’s other side, arranging the side dishes with a serious look on his face, and across the table Jihoon and Junhui are discussing something over the bowed back of Mingyu, who is studying the menu with a serious look on his face. 

“You guys haven’t ordered the meat yet?” Soonyoung asks. “You know what I like.”

“We’re still waiting on Seungcheol-hyung too,” Mingyu says. 

“Excuse me? Seungcheol is coming?” 

“Yeah?” Mingyu straightens up from looking at the menu. Junhui rests a hand on his back and leans back in his chair a little to continue talking to Jihoon. “We were talking about it at work today. Now that he doesn’t work ridiculous hours he can come out more.” 

“I thought you liked Seungcheol?” Seungkwan asks, something knowing in his voice. 

“He does,” Minghao says. “That’s why he’s freaking out. He’s not showered.” 

“I was hungry.” Soonyoung pouts. “But if I’d known Seungcheol was coming…”

“You’d have showered for him, but not us? How nice,” Seungkwan says. He shoots Soonyoung a disgusted look. “In fact — scoot down. You smell.”

“Seungkwan-ah,” Soonyoung pouts. 

“No,” Seungkwan replies. Soonyoung pouts more, but scoots down obligingly. 

The drinks arrive while they’re still waiting for Seungcheol, and Soonyoung is accepting his glass when Seungcheol shows up, announcing his presence with a warm hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder and a loud, “Hi!” 

The rest of the table choruses back a greeting while Soonyoung tries not to think too hard about Seungcheol’s hand touching his bare skin, and then he starts to think about how tacky his skin must be from the dried sweat, and how disgusting he must look right now. 

Seungcheol squeezes Soonyoung’s shoulder before sitting down in the empty spot between Seungkwan and Soonyoung. He turns to smiles at Soonyoung, eyes trailing over Soonyoung’s bare arms and his sweaty hair hidden by his hat. Soonyoung can feel himself blushing under the scrutinization, and he’s grateful when Seungkwan draws Seungcheol’s attention away.

“Thanks,” Seungcheol says as Seungkwan fills up his glass. His sleeves fall down his arms as he tips his drink back, and Soonyoung can’t help but admire the muscled forearms now on display. Jihoon catches his eye across the table and raises an eyebrow, and Soonyoung downs his drink instead of dealing with that. Seungcheol glances at him again and smiles sweetly before getting more comfortable in his seat, his knee brushing Soonyoung’s as he crosses his legs. 

“So what did I miss?” 

“Soonyoung—” Junhui starts to say, but Soonyoung interrupts him loudly. 

“I was just saying how starving I am!” Soonyoung holds up a fist. “Let’s order some meat!”

The conversation turns to work stories as the meat arrives at the table and Seungkwan gets to work grilling it. Between the noise of the other diners and being stuck at the end of the table, Soonyoung only catches about half the conversation at times, but he’s not too bothered by it. He’s too hungry to really focus on anything besides the meat on the grill, and even Seungcheol’s laughter isn’t enough to distract him from the pain in his stomach.

“Yeah!” Soonyoung cheers as Seungkwan moves the meat around the grill. It smells delicious and Soonyoung is so ready to eat. “Sexy man!” 

Seungcheol excuses himself to the bathroom as Seungkwan is getting around to serving the first portions of meat, which is apparently just the opportunity that Seungkwan was looking for. 

“So, hyung,” Seungkwan says, faux-conversationally. “This is really like a triple date, isn’t it?”

Soonyoung smiles in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Like a double date, but a triple instead,” Seungkwan explains, throwing an arm around Minghao’s neck. Minghao’s glare makes Seungkwan retract it immediately, but then Minghao holds out a bite of kimchi for Seungkwan, and the entire table groans at the move. 

“I got the idea, yeah,” Soonyoung says. “But one, Seungcheol doesn’t like me like that so it’s not a date in that sense, and two, if it were, why would Mingyu be here?” 

“Well,” Jihoon says significantly, and then reaches out to take Mingyu’s hand. Junhui presses closer to Mingyu’s side and stares at the other two adoringly. 

“What?” Soonyoung drops his chopsticks and they go clattering to the floor. He doesn’t make a move to pick them up. “ _What?_ Since _when?”_

“About a week,” Minghao says, and _fuck_ his friends for not keeping him in the loop. This is shit he needs to know _immediately._ “Can you pass the tofu please?”

“What did I miss _again?_ ” Seungcheol asks as he returns to the table. Seungkwan, still grilling the meat through the chaos, calls for Soonyoung to hold out his plate. He does so wordlessly, still trying to wrap his head around the new developments. Mingyu looks quietly pleased and shy sitting between Junhui and Jihoon, and Soonyoung should’ve noticed something was different the minute he walked into the restaurant. He blames the hunger — and Seungcheol’s presence. 

“Oh, Soonyoung-ah, your chopsticks,” Seungcheol says, reaching down to grab them. He straightens up just as Seungkwan is reaching toward Soonyoung’s plate, tongs full of meat. Seungcheol’s head bumps Seungkwan’s elbow, and it’s such a tiny bump, but it’s enough to knock the tongs loose from Seungkwan’s hand. They hit the table, and then the floor, and Soonyoung stares at the ruined meat on the floor in horror.

“Oh no,” he whispers, plate still held aloft. He lowers it to the table slowly, and his head meets the table not long after. “Oh.”

He’s a grown man. He’s not going to cry over spilled food. He’s not.

But oh — how he wants to. 

“Soonyoung-ah, I am _so sorry,_ ” Seungcheol says immediately. He looks almost as dismayed as Soonyoung feels. “You can’t deny it now. I really am your bad luck charm.”

Soonyoung wants to jump in and say no immediately, because this whole thing Seungcheol has convinced himself of is so ridiculous, but this time...it feels real. He’s just so tired and hungry and his _food._ He snaps out of his almost immediately, but even as he starts to reassure Seungcheol, he can see his prolonged silence did some damage. It’s as if Seungcheol has deflated, slumping over the table and messing with his napkin as he chews on his lower lip. 

“Don’t be silly, hyung,” Soonyoung says. “You’re not my bad luck charm.”

Seungcheol doesn’t seem to acknowledge that, just transfers the meat from his own plate to Soonyoung’s. 

“No, you don’t have to,” Soonyoung says, trying to refuse it. 

“Please,” Seungcheol says quietly. “Just take it.” 

They get new meat and tongs sent to the table, and Seungcheol finally gets some meat, and they all get seconds and then thirds. Soonyoung is happy and finally feeling full when he realizes Mingyu is giving him sad puppy eyes across the table. 

“What?” Soonyoung asks loudly. Mingyu flinches and glances at Seungcheol, who is focused on his food and doesn’t look up. In fact, Seungcheol had quieted down after the meat incident. With a heavy heart, Soonyoung realizes part of Seungcheol’s quietness is due to Soonyoung’s own fuck up. 

_Fix it,_ Mingyu mouths across the table. Junhui and Jihoon both give him significant looks too, and Soonyoung hates them all. He _knows_ he has to say something to Seungcheol, but he’s having trouble coming up with what exactly that should be. He goes to the bathroom to give himself some time to think, but when he gets back, Seungcheol is gone. 

“He left?” 

“He said to tell you bye, and sorry again,” Seungkwan says. “He was really sad. What did you do to him?” 

“Nothing!” Soonyoung insists. “I mean, nothing really. I was going to apologize! I didn’t think he’d leave.” He sighs. “I guess I’ll text him?” 

Seungkwan scoffs. Minghao looks similarly unimpressed. “You can do better than that.”

“I can,” Soonyoung says, already starting to plan.

****

**The Umbrella Incident**

Soonyoung doesn’t realize it’s raining until he feels the first raindrops hit the top of his head. He yanks out his headphones just in time to hear a rumble of thunder. He curses as he swings his backpack around to search for his umbrella, but his hands come up empty.

“Shit,” he mutters, rezipping his backpack and hugging it to his chest. His choreography notebook is in there, and he’ll actually die if that gets wet and ruined. If he runs he might make it home before that happens. He’s just getting ready to take off when the rain suddenly stops. He looks up to see the yellow plastic of an umbrella, and when he turns around, Seungcheol is standing there. 

“Hyung!”

“Hi,” Seungcheol says, looking cute and shy. Soonyoung hasn’t seen him since dinner last week, and he’d only responded to Soonyoung’s apologetic texts with apologies of his own. 

“Thank you,” Soonyoung says, hugging his backpack tighter. “You saved me.”

“For once,” Seungcheol says self-deprecatingly. “Usually I’m causing the issue.”

“Hyung, stop it. You’re not my bad luck charm,” Soonyoung insists. “Besides, yeah bad shit happened to me, but you were always there to help me. That’s what I remember more. You were there to take care of me. Every time.”

“Oh.” Seungcheol blushes and ducks his head. “Well, I’m glad it wasn’t all bad.”

“Definitely not,” Soonyoung says truthfully. “And I actually have something for you.”

“You do?” Seungcheol’s eyes light up, the prospect of getting a present seeming to distract him from his misplaced worries. “It’s not my birthday, or anywhere close to it actually.”

Soonyoung grins and reaches into the front pocket of his backpack, where he’s been keeping the gift since he picked it up last week. 

“Aha!” He pulls out the small bag triumphantly. “Here you go.”

Seungcheol hands Soonyoung the umbrella and accepts the gift. Soonyoung scoots closer so Seungcheol will be more covered as he carefully opens the drawstring bag and shakes out the contents. A silver charm drops out into his waiting palm. 

“A four-leaf clover?” Seungcheol looks up with a confused smile. 

“I was looking up how to get rid of bad luck,” Soonyoung explains. “There was a lot of stuff, like sandalwood and gemstones, but they also mentioned four-leaf clovers. I don’t believe you’re my bad luck charm, but if you’re always wearing this when we hang out, then you definitely have nothing to worry about.” Seungcheol is watching him very seriously, and Soonyoung feels a blush rise on his cheeks as he continues to explain. “And it already worked, didn’t it? You showed up when I needed you and had an umbrella.”

“I just got this, though,” Seungcheol says. 

“Still counts.” Soonyoung smiles at Seungcheol and rejoices when Seungcheol smiles back. His cheeks look as pink as Soonyoung’s feel. Seungcheol reaches up and unclasps the chain around his neck, threading the four-leaf clover next to the pendant that’s already there. He reclasps it quickly and stares down at the charm for a long moment before looking at Soonyoung again, still with that adorable smile on his face.

“Thank you, Soonyoung-ah,” he says. 

“You’re welcome,” Soonyoung replies, pleased that Seungcheol likes it.

Seungcheol’s smiles turns a little nervous. “Maybe this will help me get a date with the guy I like.” 

“Oh, Soonyoung says, disappointment swooping down into his stomach. “I mean — yeah! It should!”

He does his best to keep a smile on his face, but he can feel it faltering. Seungcheol shakes his head, his grin turning fond. 

“Soonyoung,” he says. He reaches out and wraps his hand around Soonyoung’s on the umbrella. “I’m talking about you.”

“Oh, thank god,” Soonyoung says in a rush, squeezing the umbrella hard. “I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Good.” Seungcheol grins and steps closer. Soonyoung meets him halfway, smiling into the kiss, and thinks that he’s had good luck all along.

**Author's Note:**

> A little spoilery but if you'd rather not read about blood/injuries then in the section titled "The Kitchen Incident" that part starts with the line: “It’s fine,” Soonyoung reassures him. “I think I’ve almost got it.” and ends with the line: "I'll take you," Seungcheol says."


End file.
